


[垣一]高岭之花

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある垣根帝督×一方通行无学都无能力两个人都是模特的現パロ预警：一方通行有不同于原作的残障设定，较原作轻度且不影响美观，另有少量女装描写，如有介意请回避。
Relationships: Accelerator & Kakine Teitoku
Kudos: 5





	[垣一]高岭之花

一

在镜中再一次确定自己的脸三百六十度无死角，垣根帝督满意地透过镜子向身后的化妆师露出赞许的微笑。

时常穿着礼服式连衣裙出没于摄影棚，身材长相也像是个模特，并且有一个奇怪的艺名的助理在这个时候带来了一个坏消息。

“摄影师说还需要大约20分钟调整场景和布光。”在业内自称心理定规的狱彩海美递给他一本杂志，“看看这个打发时间吧。”

垣根帝督接下了这本由自己装点封面的杂志，没有回忆起来是在什么时候进行的拍摄。作为炙手可热的当红平面模特，每天都在拍个不停。对于他来说按照日程表完成工作已竭尽全力，根本没空走脑子。

啪啦啪啦地翻动着杂志的书页，欣赏着被印入纸张中的过去某时某刻的自己。由于今天的下一个工作安排在晚上，还有大把时间，垣根的心情并不焦躁。在翻完了自己的封面卷头特集之后，看到接下来的一页上写着“Argenteum Astrum事务所人气模特特集”，垣根不由得改变了坐姿，饶有兴致地阅读了起来。

一分钟后。

“为什么我们事务所模特盘点第一个提到的不是我而是他？！”

心理定规抓住垣根挥舞着的杂志，一目十行。

“显而易见是因为Accelerator是A开头，而垣根（Kakine）是Ka开头，盘点是按五十音顺序的。”

“取个A开头的艺名也太狡诈了！我要改名！”

“不行。”

这位Accelerator与垣根帝督同为Argenteum Astrum事务所旗下模特，大约半年前横空出世，如同坐火箭一般迅速走红。除了事务所砸资源砸得狠，主要还是因为他的外貌过于独特——令人过目不忘的程度。

首先，Accelerator有着与日本人不同、或者说地球人也罕见的雪白的头发和皮肤，初出道时候曾经引发了到底是天生还是特殊化妆的讨论；

其次，Accelerator有着即使在模特之中也显得格外纤细的身材，散发着发育尚未完成以致于雌雄莫辨的独特魅力，因此多拍摄中性风格的服饰，时而也会拍女装，偶尔会有面向青少年的男装。关于他的实际性别一直是个让人津津乐道的话题；

再次，Accelerator的所有照片都面无表情双眼微阖，没有一张睁开眼睛。加上他缺乏色素的发色和肤色，网上流传着他是白化病患者并且双目失明的猜测；

围绕Accelerator有这么多的谜与流言，事务所却从来没有给出任何解释，也拒绝一切媒体访问。对外公开的只有艺名、身高、年龄，除此之外全部保密。加上虽然会接受各种媒体和品牌的拍摄邀约，摄影师却必须采用他专属的团队，拍摄时谢绝厂商探访，这些严防死守让流言越演越烈，目前的最新版本是其实Accelerator这个人根本就不存在，他完全是Argenteum Astrum事务所制作的CG。

垣根帝督也曾经怀疑过这位同事务所的后辈是否是个真实的人类，但有总部的工作人员信誓旦旦声称亲眼目睹Accelerator在经理人的陪同下出入社长办公室。虽然垣根没有在事务所遇到过Accelerator，他的经理人芳川小姐倒是会出席一些会议和活动，而且跟垣根的助理心理定规关系还不错。

“你再去上报一次跟Accelerator合作的提案。”垣根下意识地将杂志卷成筒状，“不、干脆你直接联系一下芳川小姐，私下里跟她说。”

“Accelerator是绝对不跟人合作的，你已经被拒绝三次了。”心理定规无情地提醒。

垣根将纸筒摔在化妆台上：“把芳川的联系方式给我，我去跟她说，不然我就去找社长。”

“好啦好啦，你去九成是反效果，我会想办法的好吧。”

颜正条顺，有房有车，但却是个闭嘴惊艳的KY。垣根帝督在搞砸了很多事情之后，已经不情愿也没办法地接受了自己的这个属性。

因为真的很想跟Accelerator合作，反而不敢造次。

最初对Accelerator产生兴趣完全是因为同事务所的新人蹿红太快，令身为TOP的垣根有了危机感。但在查找资料，误入粉丝讨论帖之后，垣根感觉自己好像单纯被他所吸引了。于是动了近水楼台先得月的心思，先后三次提出与Accelerator合作拍摄的提案，却都被驳回。今天杂志的特集又勾起了他的念头，在完成拍摄工作后，前往晚上网络直播节目录制现场的路上，垣根又用手机刷起Accelerator的讨论帖，看看有没有什么新料。

【听说Accelerator第一次跟人合作拍广告了！！！】

“什么？！！！”

这行大字让垣根差点把手机扔出去。

“喂！海美！你看网上说——“垣根不管助理正在开车，把手机往她眼前塞。

这时坐在副驾驶抬起头来的垣根突然发现路旁人行道上有个人迎面走过来。那人穿着宽大的白色连帽开衫和紧身的深色牛仔裤，戴着棒球帽，一手提着袋子，一手拿着根雪糕。这些都没有什么特别，但他瘦削的身材和棒球帽下露出来的白色的头发，让垣根调下车窗，在与他擦肩而过的瞬间，叫了一声。

“Accelerator！”

因为车速很快，马上与路人就拉开了距离。但垣根确实看到，那个人停下了脚步，回头看了一眼。

“快停车，是Accelerator！”

“直播要来不及了。你是出现幻觉了吧。传说中的Accelerator怎么可能晚上一个人大摇大摆在这溜达。”

垣根再往后方看时，路上当然已经没有任何人。

二

第二天一早垣根自驾车到事务所，想碰碰运气堵一堵社长。Argenteum Astrum事务所的社长Aleister——对了社长的艺名也是A开头——当年做模特时就是一位神秘人物，现在依然神龙见首不见尾，垣根入社三年都还没有机会跟他好好说上话。

在垣根进入事务所大门之后，就看到迎面的墙壁上展示的那排事务所旗下模特相关平面广告中，出现了一副不曾见过的。

白色的、毛绒绒的居家服。雪白的脖颈和下巴，那显然是属于Accelerator的。他依然闭着眼睛，但并非面无表情，嘴角微微上扬，他在微笑，并张开了手臂。一个穿着棕色的、毛绒绒的居家服，只能看清后脑勺的小姑娘扑在他的怀里。

垣根在这副平面广告前呆立了三分钟。

这就是讨论帖里说的，Accelerator第一次跟人合作的广告……

绝对不跟人合作的Accelerator跟人合作拍了广告……

不知道往左还是往右，垣根在事务所大厅里原地转了一圈。拿起手机，指纹解锁，复又放下。

最后他走向前台，对歪着头目睹了他全套奇行的接待人员说：“我想见社长，他在吗？”

“呃……在的，不过……”

没有等她说完，垣根已经向社长办公室方向走去。

仿佛是昨晚那一幕的重现，在通往社长办公室的狭长走廊里，他再次看到了心心念念的那个人迎面走来。与昨晚休闲的打扮不同，今天是一身黑装束，宽沿的帽子、黑色的斗篷、黑色的长裤、黑色的短靴，还戴着墨镜和手套，全身裸露在外的肌肤就只有半张脸。

刚刚才仔细端详过的那张脸，绝对不会错。

“Accelerator……”垣根走上前，伸出右手。

那个人却无视了他的存在，从他身边径直走过去了。

“Accelerator！”垣根冲上去抓住了他的手臂，因为用力过猛，或者是对方体格太瘦弱，那个人一下子被他甩在了墙壁上。

什么东西掉在地上的声音和什么人叱责的声音一同响起。

“你干什么？！”

将他们分开的人正是Accelerator的经理人芳川桔梗。

“我是垣根帝督，芳川小姐应该知道我吧，我想——”

芳川却无暇理睬他，弯腰拾起了掉落在地上的东西，递到Accelerator的手中，并轻声询问：“没事吧？”

“嗯。”Accelerator的声音有些沙哑，“我没事，走吧。”

“请等一下。”垣根追了上来。

“垣根先生，如果工作上有什么事情请通过你的经理人与我联系。”芳川拦住了他。

“如果是我私人想跟Accelerator私人说些事情呢？”垣根还不打算放弃。

听到这句话，Accelerator转回身，面向他。

“请把你的联系方式给我。”

“什么？”

“联系方式给我。”Accelerator改变语气重复了一遍。

垣根从钱包里摸出自己的名片，又摸出一支笔，在名片上补充了私人邮箱和LINE。然后将名牌塞到Accelerator空着的左手的手心里。

Accelerator用力捏了下那张小纸片，放进斗篷的口袋。

“回头我会跟你联系。”

说完他就跟芳川一起离开了。

留下还有些恍神的垣根，和他手上拿着的细长的白色盲杖敲击地面在走廊中形成的回响。

三

最近业内人士和粉丝都发现垣根帝督变了。

原本自信爆棚，缺乏亲和力，透过镜头也会给人压迫感的垣根，突然拍出了几辑带着忧郁气息的照片，仿佛突变为文艺青年，得到了表现力增强的好评。

突变的缘由只有他本人和助理知道。

“我真傻。”垣根第一千零一次说，“我明明看到他拿着盲杖，还把我的联系方式写在名片上！”

将联系方式交给Accelerator之后已经过去十天，垣根期待的联络却并没有来。

“芳川小姐可以念给他听啊。”心理定规第一千零一次安慰。

“她不从中作梗就不错了，她一定在从中作梗！”在垣根心里芳川桔梗的名字已经变成芳川作梗。

“别把芳川小姐说得跟恶婆婆似的。”心理定规打开PAD转移话题，“之前你让我查跟Accelerator合作的小女孩的来历有眉目了。”

“哦？是社长的新秘密武器么？”

“不是，并不是我们事务所的儿童模特，她是Accelerator的专属摄影师黄泉川爱穗的亲戚。可能广告的脚本要求有个小女孩，不用露脸，就临时找她出个镜。如果是陌生人Accelerator恐怕不会接受。”

“哦——”垣根一拍大腿，“我都忘了还有摄影师这个突破口！黄泉川跟Accelerator应该是旧识，她跟社长也颇有渊源，要是能绑了小女孩做人质ry”

“等等等等，你这是犯罪。”

看似切断了与他人的关联孤立于世的Accelerator，实际上也与世界有着许多的“联系”。经理人兼助理芳川桔梗，据说也是他的监护人。专属摄影师黄泉川爱穗，是芳川的好友，在Argenteum Astrum的社长Aleister还是现役模特的时代，曾经为社长拍过片子，社长引退之后她也转为主拍风景静物，直到Accelerator出道才重操旧业。第一个合作的模特，黄泉川爱穗的亲戚家的小女孩，看他们那么自然的互动，想必私底下经常在一起玩。

（可是Accelerator什么时候来与我联系呢……）

躺在落地窗前的大床上的垣根时不时看看手机，其实完全没有看的必要，在那一天之后，他就将邮件和LINE的新消息都改为提示音加震动模式，但是除了垃圾广告和工作方面的联络，并没有人找过他。

（说不定我的朋友比Accelerator还少？）

垣根反刍着那天早晨的所有细节，Accelerator说话的声音，抓住他手臂时的触感，还有盲杖敲在大理石地面上清脆的声响。前一天晚上又是怎么回事呢，在马路上遇到的那个边走边吃着雪糕的人，另一只手拎着袋子，而且还在听到自己的喊声之后回头看了……难道世界上真的有两个特别相似的人？或者真的是幻觉？

突然响起的短促的提示音打断了垣根的胡思乱想。

仰卧起坐，解锁手机，通过好友验证，一气呵成。

【我是Accelerator。抱歉之前一直都很忙。】

居然是LINE，而且发的不是语音是文字。

【你之前说有私事要说，不如我们见面聊？你哪天方便？最好是晚上。】

输入的速度还相当快。

【好的，地点我等下发位置给你。】

“Accelerator跟我联系了！他约我明天吃饭！“

“那可要恭喜你了。”

“诶？等等先别挂，我还有事要跟你商量——”

但是心理定规已经用挂断电话后的嘟嘟声拒绝了他。

垣根并不是社恐，不如说还有点人来疯，光是靠着脸就能征服异性，约饭这种事情对于他来说完全手到擒来。然而一想到这次的对象是Accelerator，所有的优势都不存在了：一来不确定Accelerator是否是异性，听过声音之后就感觉同性的可能性加大；二来Accelerator的眼睛大概看不见，那垣根最大的优点·脸就没有用武之地了。

等到Accelerator发来明天见面的地点，垣根陷入了更大的混乱。

——为什么是麦◯劳？

次日垣根带着莫非是在麦◯劳附近的隐蔽会所的疑问，开车前往Accelerator指定的那家麦◯劳，然而那周边虽然清净规划却显然有些问题，即将到约定时间还在转圈寻找停车位。

Accelerator准时发来了LINE。

【我到了，在儿童乐园区域旁边。】

居然真的就是麦◯劳？！

还好没有穿西装来，垣根一边后怕一边走进久违的快餐店。附属于大型超市的这家店的店面很大，大概因为位置偏僻客人不多，晚上灯光又昏暗，从外面看会让人担心是否有在营业。这让找到Accelerator反而变成一件很轻松的事，儿童乐园区域周围只有一桌有人，穿着灰色横纹T恤，戴着灰色报童帽，显然就是他。

本来身上就没有色彩的Accelerator，似乎很喜欢穿同样没有色彩的衣服。

“Accelerator，”垣根走过去先打了招呼，“抱歉我找不到车位有点迟到了。”

“我已经点好餐了，你看下要不要加什么。”Accelerator将PAD竖起来给垣根看。

“呃、不用加了。”

“那我提交了。麻烦你去取一下餐。”

垣根当然没有仔细看PAD上显示的订单内容，光是在震惊Accelerator在用PAD这件事。而且他今天没有戴墨镜，戴的是透明镜片的黑框眼镜，配上报童帽有点可爱。

在垣根将取回的餐盘放到桌上之后，Accelerator毫不客气，埋头吃了起来。

满肚子问号的垣根目瞪口呆地看着他完全不符合形象的豪迈进食场面。

“你……你的眼睛……”即使是垣根，要当面问出这个问题也是需要勇气的。

Accelerator似乎吃完了，用纸巾擦干净手上和嘴上的油渍。

“我很喜欢这家店，光线很舒服，也比较能看清楚东西。”Accelerator抬起头，直视着坐在对面的垣根，“虽然只有这个距离，你坐在对面和秋田犬坐在对面，我看着也差不多。”

没有墨镜的遮挡，垣根第一次近距离看到了，那双微微眯起来的，绯红色的眼睛。

四目相交。垣根感觉到一阵凛冽的寒意。

“垣根帝督先生，你说有私事要说，正好我也有私事想跟你说。”Accelerator将餐盘向前推了推，大半身体伏在桌上，像是为了拉近距离，又像是为了增加压迫感。

“不要再调查我和我身边的人，不要去骚扰她们。”

不是请求或建议，而是命令。

“我、我只是——”

“还有，”Accelerator再次将PAD竖起在垣根眼前，“不要制造这种无聊的流言。”

PAD屏幕上显示出来的是经过反色处理黑底白字并放大了字号的论坛帖子。

第一条的标题是：

【Accelerator莫非是Aleister的私生子/女？】

这是垣根帝督三个月前摸到论坛之后发的第一个帖子。

四

回想起垣根帝督看到自己在匿名论坛所发帖子列表之后那张丧气的脸，Accelerator不禁嗤笑出声。如果能够把他当时的表情看得更清楚就好了。

列表是Accelerator的经理人也是监护人的芳川桔梗通过技术手段锁定了垣根的IP获取到的——芳川总能展现出令人意想不到的技能点，这让Accelerator觉得她把时间和精力全部都用在照顾自己上面实在是过于屈才。

列表中的帖子Accelerator没有一一看完，即使进行了白黑反转和放大处理，阅读大量的文字对于他来说还是颇为吃力。这些或许会有碍事业发展的流言Accelerator其实毫不在意，成为平面模特并非他自愿，而是社长自顾自说着“这孩子很像我，一定会成为一个好模特”就擅自替他做了决定，会不会红、能红多久Accelerator都无所谓。

不过芳川提供这份垣根帝督黑历史的同时，还附送了近几天有人在多方打听他的专属摄影师黄泉川爱穗和近期与他合拍广告的misaka的消息，不用想幕后的人多半也是垣根。这远比在论坛造谣更让Accelerator火大。

不知道这位同事务所的前辈为什么对自己如此执着，简直比狗仔队还要契而不舍。如果今天的当面摊牌依然不能制止他的行动，只能采取非常手段了。

取得了阶段性胜利的Accelerator窝在自家客厅的沙发上，百无聊赖翻看起列表中的其他帖子。凡是垣根发出的均被加粗标明。

三个月前，发表了主题为【Accelerator莫非是Aleister的私生子/女？】的帖子

在主题为【A.A.的新人Accelerator好神秘】的帖子里

垣根说：全是套路，全是炒作

在主题为【Accelerator总是闭着眼睛怕不是瞎？】的帖子里

垣根说：也可能是斗鸡眼

“无聊。”

这人是柠檬成精吗，Accelerator一边吐槽一边向上滑动页面，发帖日期随之跳到最近一个月。

在主题为【Accelerator这辑女装好美腻】的帖子里

垣根说：prpr

在主题为【听说Accelerator第一次跟人合作拍广告了！！！】的帖子里

垣根说：看到了！！！我要魂穿那个小萝莉！！！Accelerator抱我！！！

“变态。”

怎么好像画风变了……

再往下看

在主题为【那个Accelerate好恶心瘦得皮包骨白得像个鬼还不男不女不会教坏小朋友吗】的帖子里

垣根说：先把名字打对好吗，是Accelerator。您无法欣赏到Accelerator的美我深感遗憾，这对于您这样的凡人或许是太困难了一点。请放心小朋友是不会去模仿Accelerator的，因为他根本无法模仿。他是天使，是远离尘世的艺术品，能够洗涤心灵，光是看着他就会得到宽慰和安宁……

由于长时间没有进行操作，PAD的画面暗了下来，进入待机模式。

屏幕中映射出Accelerator困惑的脸。

在他自己的眼里是一团模糊的白。

之前突变文艺青年获得好评的垣根，这两天却因为拍摄中时常魂飞天外让摄影师连连摇头。

休息时间他也不再跟助理喋喋不休，而是安静地呆在角落，时不时长吁短叹。

“垣根、”

“别理我，让我静一静。”

“事务所联络。”

“帮我推掉，我不想接新工作了。”

“哦，是吗。”心理定规一边按着手机的回拨一边说，“跟Accelerator合作的邀约也要推掉？”

五

直到进入摄影棚垣根仍然觉得身处梦境。

Accelerator在那天晚上表达了对他的拒绝和厌恶之后，突然主动提出了合作。虽然开出的条件很苛刻。只有垣根本人和一名助理可以进棚，从摄影到造型都由Accelerator的团队提供，并需额外签署保密协议。

偌大的实景棚完全清场，即将拍摄的是某森系品牌的宣传册。这个品牌原本只有女装，路线拓展要在下一季推出男装。

垣根完全准备就绪，在布景前呆站了十几分钟后，开始怀疑是不是被放了鸽子其实还是一个人拍的时候，Accelerator出现了。

芳川牵着他的手在前面领路，身穿跟垣根搭配的新品服装的Accelerator闭着眼睛走在她后面。垂肩的白发微微晃动，同样雪白而纤长睫毛像羽毛一样覆在下眼睑之上。

与私下里毁灭形象的他不同，无数次在杂志中看到的那个他终于活了。

芳川将Accelerator领到垣根面前，并把他的手交到垣根手上。握住那只异常细瘦且微凉的手，垣根感到心跳过速。出道第一次拍摄时都没有如此紧张。

快门声响起，垣根才意识到拍摄已经开始了。

然而却有一些不自然的感觉——他马上反应过来，那是因为只有快门声没有闪光灯。

只给专属摄影师拍摄，并不仅仅是为了保持神秘，而是因为其他摄影师无法马上适应这种环境光弱又不可以使用闪光灯的特殊情况。连做了三年平面模特的自己都会觉得闪光灯非常刺眼，Accelerator的眼睛必然是无法承受的。

垣根情不自禁地将手抚上了Accelerator的眼角。

“得寸进尺？”

始终像是一尊美丽的无机物的Accelerator开口了。

“对不起。”

垣根的手一抖，Accelerator的睫毛也跟着颤了颤。

“那个、你为什么…”

“这个品牌一定要找两个人拍，厂商和事务所都觉得你最近的气质比较适合品牌形象，与我也好搭配……我也不想跟钱过不去，仅此而已。”

虽然闭着眼睛的Accelerator不会看见，即使睁着眼睛也无法看清，垣根笑了。不是往常自信满满的笑容，而是温和的、带着点羞涩的。

他的手顺势下落，捧住洁白的脸颊，像是捧着花瓣上的晨露。

“谢谢。”

=END=

两年前写的垣一，热一热改一改，给tag凑个数。


End file.
